Soft and Tender
by SkyGem
Summary: .


Damiano Moretti shifted impatiently in his seat, trying not to let his disdain for his conversation partner show on his face.

After months of trying to arrange a meeting with the esteemed leader of the Vongola, the younger Don had _finally_ deigned to meet him, and Damiano was starting to think that all his hard work had been in vain.

The young, baby-faced man in front of him was soft-spoken and gentle, and oh so incredibly naive.

He was free with his smiles and so damn _righteous_ that it made Damiano want to puke.

For the past two hours, the two had been negotiating terms for a potential alliance between their two families, and it was not going at all the way Damiano had hoped it would.

For all that he was naive and childish and basically everything that a mafia Don should definitely NOT be, the young Decimo was stubborn as a mule and try as Damiano might, he had so far had to agree to all of the younger male's terms and had had to give up on many of his own terms.

"Don Moretti?" asked a concerned voice, and Damiano's attention was immediately snapped back to the man he had been talking to, realizing that his attention had drifted.

Slapping an apologetic smile onto his face Damiano said, "I am so very sorry, Don Vongola. My mind drifted elsewhere for just a moment. What was it you were saying?"

The younger Don just smiled shyly at him before saying, "It's quite alright, Don Moretti. I must admit that my attention too has begun to waver. Would you perhaps like to take a break before we continue with our negotiations?"

"That would be lovely," replied Damiano, his smile genuine this time, and the Vongola perked up with a happy smile, shooting a rapid-fire order to the guard standing by the door in Japanese.

Once the guard had left the room, presumably to follow whatever order had been given to him, Tsunayoshi looked back at Damiano, his cheeks dimpling with the force of his smile.

The brunet opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was interrupted by a high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream.

His eyebrows furrowing a bit, the younger male sat back with a pout on his young face.

"Honestly," he huffed, sounding for all the world like a child about to throw a tantrum, "I had thought they would have gotten that problem fixed by now. "

"And what problem would that be, Don Vongola?" asked Damiano, curious.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," replied Tsunayoshi with a beaming smile. "Just the chefs having a bit of trouble with our snack."

Damiano wondered for a moment what on Earth the chefs could be making that would elicit such a scream, but decided not to question his host further, instead moving on to other topics.

The two chatted amiably about such insignificant things as the weather for the next fifteen minutes, at which point the door to the office opened, and in walked the guard from before, holding a tray of food.

When he arrived at the table, the man bent close to his boss, murmuring apologies.

He was talking too quietly for Damiano to properly hear, but the Don swore he heard something along the lines of "forgot to cut her vocal chords," and, "mother's attachment to her children is very strong."

Tsunayoshi waved his subordinate away before the man had finished making his apologies.

"That's quite alright," replied the brunette. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, yes?"

And the guard nodded once before returning to his previous post.

Once he was gone, Tsunayoshi turned the full force of his smile upon Damiano once more.

"Please eat, Don Moretti. My chefs have been working day and night to prepare this new delicacy for the past few weeks. I do hope you enjoy it."

And at his host's urging, Damiano put a forkful of the strange meat they had been brought into his mouth, surprised at it's strange taste.

It was like no animal meat he had ever eaten before.

His host, however, seemed to taste nothing wrong with his meal.

The young Don was smiling brightly as he swallowed a bite of his own meal.

"Yum!" said the young male in an extremely exaggerated fashion. "As soft and tender as a baby's bottom!"

* * *

SkyGem: Ah...I don't even know, guys. I'm...sorry I subjected you to something so strange? Adn yeah, that is exactly what you think it is. You know, I think I'm just going to write a whole series of very twisted fics without summaries. It's fun. Anyways, two things to tell you before I leave you all to your thoughts for tonight!

For one, as I'm sure a lot of you have heard by now, SOPA has returned! Quite a few people have PM'd me, asking me to let my readers know, so here I am! Remember that if SOPA happens, FFN and tumblr will be doomed, and all your favourite fanfics and all the hard work people put into their writing and fanart will go to wasted! So go sign a petition, alright?

And for the second thing! I am finally thinking of updating Forgive But Never Forget! But I get easily distracted, so I need y'all to send me PM's with encouragement, alright? It helps sometimes, to know that people are out there and waiting for the next installment! I hope to have it up by the end of the day tomorrow!

Well, that's it for now! Good night, and please don't forget to leave a review, eh?


End file.
